


Reverse Gender AU

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderswap, LadyNoir - Freeform, cute female chat though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Female Chat Noir has it bad for a Male Ladybug- who happens to be on the opposing side of his boss Hawkmoth's goal.
  You can listen to me read it here!
I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

[You can listen to me read it here!](https://youtu.be/SMyWjLuwctQ)

 

 _Why is he so handsome?_ Chat sighed, watching her archnemesis zip away. _If only we weren’t opposites. Maybe then I would have a chance with him._

She sighed and made her way back home to take a cold shower. “I’m attractive, aren’t I?” she asked aloud, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. “I wonder if he would like it if I cut my hair…”

“I don’t think your appearance has anything to do with it.”

“Plagg!” She exclaimed, grabbing him and throwing him into a drawer. “I’ve told you not to come out when I’m naked!”

“I’m a kwami. It’s all the same anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter!” She went into the shower and turned the faucet on. She sighed as the cool water washed over her and her thoughts turned to the last battle. Hawkmoth had recently decided to go after the other Miraculous to draw out Ladybug. It turned out to more effective than using Akuma butterflies, as Ladybug refused to let more power fall into the duo's hands.

_Who is he? A high schooler like me? Does he see the ads I do as a model, and think I'm pretty? Does he like spicy food like I do, or does he prefer sweets?_

“You thinking about that boy again?” Plagg yelled from behind the door.

“What?! No!”

“Uh-huh.”

“I'm not. I swear I'm not!”

“Riiiight. By the way, your chemistry partner’s here.”

“Wait, Maron is? For how long?”

“About ten minutes. He's just chilling outside, waiting for you to get the door.”

“Plagg, why didn't you tell me?”

“I tried to, but then you threw me in a drawer.”

“Noooo!” She yelled, turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. “I don't have time to do my makeup! Plagg, where's my white sundress?”

“Bottom of the hamper. I'm on it.”

“Thank you!” She said, putting on a bra and combing her hair into a wet ponytail. He returned it a moment with the dress and she slipped it on, frowning at her makeup-less reflection in the mirror.

“I'm so sorry to make you wait,” she said, opening the door for Maron.

“That's okay. I was late anyway. I bet you thought I wasn't coming at all,” he laughed. “You… look nice.”

“Oh, uh, thanks. I'm... actually not wearing any makeup right now.”

“Really?” His eyes widened. “I mean it. You look really pretty, Arien.”

“So… do you want to come in?”

“Of course! Hey, did you catch the ChatBug fight?” He asked.

“Yeah. I had it on in the background while I worked on the calculus homework.”

“What do think of Ladybug?”

“He’s the savior of the city, right? Not much to say,” Arien said, feeling blush spread across her face as she thought of him. “...What about Chat Noir? What do you think of her?”

“Her? She’s all right I guess. Not as cute as you, but she’s fighting for what she believes in and I can respect that.”

“Wait, what?”

“Here’s the thing- we don’t know why she wants the miraculous. All we know is that she’s working for Le Paon like Hawkmoth is and that she might not be doing this because she wants to.”

“What… do you mean?”

“Think about it. She appears, but she won’t start using her powers until Ladybug gets there- the person who can fix her mess- and she’s pretty good at making sure citizens stay out of harm’s way.”

“So… you think she’s not a villain?”

“I’m saying that, after seeing her personally in action, she doesn’t seem inherently evil. She cares about Paris and refuses to destroy it unless if she knows the damage won’t be permanent and, unlike her comrades, she’s never hurt a civilian, even by accident.”

“You’ve thought about her a lot, haven’t you?”

“I, um,” Maron began to blush. “I’m a fan of ChatBug, just like you are. That’s all!”

“Wait, you’re a ChatBug shipper, too?” Arien felt a grin spread across her face.

“I-I don’t _ship_ them,” Maron stuttered. “But I do follow their fights. That’s all.”

Arien opened her mouth to say something when a rumble passed through the floor. Her head flew up as she realized that Hawkmoth had Akumatized another citizen. She glanced at Maron, trying to come up with a reason to slip away.

“You know what?” He said, flipping out his phone, “My mom just texted me. I’m needed at the bakery. Mind if I take a raincheck?”

“Sure!” Arien exclaimed, relieved at her partner’s sudden excuse to leave. “We can do this tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” he said, packing up his things and heading towards the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Arien sighed as the door closed behind him and ran to Plagg,  who was gorging himself on a cheese platter her father sent. “Claws out!”

“No!!” His arms flailed towards his meal as he was pulled into her earrings.

Ten minutes later she was on the roof of Notre Dame, stunned at the wreckage in front of her. Gigantic holes in the asphalt, as though hit by meteors, and buildings collapsing as civilians ran out of them. It was by far the most destructive Akuma Hawkmoth had ever used. “Did you do this?” She heard a familiar voice behind her say.

“What? I… No.  Of course not, Bugaboo.”

“I can’t believe you,” his voice cracked. He tightened his grip on the yo-yo and surveyed the wreckage, looking for the best place to intervene.

“I didn’t do this!”

“Then why are you on their side?” Ladybug screamed, tears escaping from his mask. “Why do you align yourself with them? You might not have hurt anyone, but this blood is still on your hands!”

Chat stood frozen as the words pierced through her. By the time she could muster the ability to open her mouth he had zipped away to fight the Akumatized civilian, the Meteorator. Chat looked at her hands, wrapped in her black gloves, and sighed. Ladybug was right.

Their blood was on her hands, and he would never be able to see past that.

So much for a teenage romance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com
> 
> [You can listen to me read it here!](https://youtu.be/SMyWjLuwctQ)


End file.
